What You Want
by Sunfreak
Summary: Naruto and Ino and underage drinking, not to mention InoNaru.


A/N: Temps_mort challenge to use a line from a fortune cookie in a fic. Took about an hour to write. Fortune cookie line is: "Suppose you can get what you want . . ."  
  
Warnings: Naruto and Ino and underage drinking.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"What You Want"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Suppose you can get what you want," Ino muses, pressing a finger to her lips. "Suppose you can get whatever you want."  
  
"Okay." Naruto shrugs. "Say I can."  
  
"Okay," she continues as she takes a swig of the brandy in her hand. "So what do you get?"  
  
"Everyone will look at me," he replies with a grin.  
  
"And?" Ino asks.  
  
"That's all," he tells her, claiming the liquor for himself.  
  
"That's all you'd want?" She stares at him while he chugs it. "If you could have anything you asked for, that's all you'd want?"  
  
"That's all I've ever wanted," Naruto says simply. He returns the bottle.  
  
She snorts. "I can understand wanting to be acknowledged, but really, that's it?" she presses. "You don't want a special person to like you or a lot of money or nice clothes or something?"  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Naruto asks defensively.  
  
Ino gives him a dubious look. "Do I REALLY have to explain?"  
  
"Well, I like them." He sticks his tongue out at her. "And I don't need that much money, and if my special people don't like me, that's not my problem. As long as I can protect them, I'm happy enough."  
  
Ino blinks once or twice, puzzled by that, and Naruto snatches the bottle again. She scowls at him halfheartedly, but then she thinks for another moment or two.  
  
Really, if she could have anything, what would she want? Would she want Sakura back, or want Sasuke for her boyfriend? Would she want her hair long again or a better body or a better face?  
  
Because honestly, she likes her face and body, even if they aren't perfect. And she's not sure if she'd want Sasuke and Sakura if their feelings might be insincere.  
  
"I think . . ." Ino says slowly, thoughtfully. "I think that you and I are alike. Unrequited and undeterred." She grins at him.  
  
He returns it. "You might be right," he admits. "And you also want Sasuke to acknowledge you and Sakura to treat you nicely, right?"  
  
"Right!" Ino giggles, smacking him on the back and taking the chance to grab the bottle again.  
  
"Stop drinking that, would you?" Naruto gives her an exasperated look.  
  
"You've drunk more than I have," she accuses.  
  
"But I'm-" he yanks it out of her hands- "not drunk."  
  
"Your alcohol tolerance is an evil, evil thing," Ino says darkly, glowering at him.  
  
"I think it's useful, actually," Naruto counters with a grin.  
  
"You just want to get poor, innocent-but-sexy me drunk and in a compromising position," Ino announces dramatically, pouncing on the brandy.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who told you to stop!" Naruto protests, trying to grab it back but failing.  
  
"Loser." Ino smirks. "You're too slow."  
  
Naruto grimaces. "Bitch."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment!" Ino declares proudly, guzzling the last of the brandy.  
  
"Ugh! You're such a pig!" Naruto complains, making another fruitless attempt to reclaim the bottle.  
  
Ino lowers the bottle and levels a glare at him. "That word," she says flatly, "is also taboo."  
  
Naruto winces guiltily. "Sorry," he mutters.  
  
"Don't worry," Ino replies, cheerful again. "I can forgive you. After all, you're a good kisser."  
  
Naruto turns bright red. "Where'd you hear a thing like that?!" he screeches.  
  
"I didn't HAVE to hear it- we all saw how Sasuke-kun blushed after you smooched him," Ino answers smugly.  
  
"Dummy." Naruto scowls.  
  
"So you're saying you aren't any good, then?" Ino tips her head.  
  
"Of course I am!" he yells. "Way better than him, anyway! Better than any guy in the village!"  
  
Ino smiles.  
  
"Prove it," she says.  
  
Naruto stares at her for a moment, startled.  
  
But he does.  
  
Ino loves how predictable he is.  
  
And sincere feelings are so much more precious . . . exactly what she wants.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* finale *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
. : drinking liquor like water was poisonous : . 


End file.
